The National Information Resource on Ethics &Human Genetics (NIREHG), in cooperation with the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature (NRCBL, funded by a contract with the National Library of Medicine and other sources) and with the consultation of an Advisory Board of subject matter experts, proposes: 1. To continue the identification, collection, and cataloging of materials on the ethical, legal, and social implications (ELSI) of genetic research; 2. To support the retrieval of these materials in the following bibliographic databases: Genetics and Ethics, ETHX on the Web, PubMed, and LOCATORplus;(all bibliographic records that refer to documents produced with funding from the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) will be tagged); 3. To provide access to the cited materials by offering links to full-text sources on the Internet, when available;offering a NIREHG document delivery service;and suggesting other sources for digital access or photocopies. 4. To continue to develop the digital holdings of NIREHG; 5. To maintain and further develop the NIREHG Web site by updating the Web editions of the Scope Notes on ELSI topics;featuring QuickBibs on major genetics topics;and enhancing access to web information at selected sites by using webcrawler software; 6. To provide reference assistance and training in database usage in the library, via a toll-free number, in print, at conferences, in the classroom, and via the Web;and 7. To publicize NIREHG's collections and services at appropriate conferences and via the media.